The Slash vershion of Draco Sinister two
by Samantha K
Summary: Welcome to the story that has it all! Drag Queens, teenage witchs, a strip club, gold thongs, dark magic, and cameos galore! Welcoem to SVDS2, enjoy your stay! and review!


The Slash Version of Draco Sinister two.  
  
  
  
Okay, long but important. Skip if you want.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm back! *readers scream in complete horror* And here I promised  
myself no sequel, well what the fans want, the fans get. Happy Nikki?  
Please, please, please review! And I love getting fan e-mail, but try and  
take it easy on me guys, I do have a life, a rather busy one at that, so  
suggestions on what you'd like to see is most welcome, but it will take  
some time to write it. I can't just lock myself in a room and write fanfics. Because I   
can't Alex!  
  
  
All you underage peeps- What would your mothers say! ::makes tisking   
noise:: I actually had to debate with myself whether or not to post this  
here. I recently discovered an eleven year old read this. (You know who  
you are!) I know that some of you, hell most of you are under 17. But I  
can't play mommie to you all and tell you what to read and what not  
to read, so go right ahead, read until your eyes pop out, but I think you  
should wait until you're a little older so you can handle it better. Or  
maybe if you absolutely need to read slash, try a PG-13 one. Same thing  
goes with het.  
  
  
Now to all you homophobes- back for more, are you? ::mutters about  
closet cases:: now, if you didn't quite understand this story, the SLASH  
VERSION OF DRACO SINISTER should be a tiny tip off.  
  
  
Now slash is stories based on man/man relationships. You follow me so  
far? Good... now, if this makes you uncomfortable, fine, that's your  
thing. But you might want to choose some other reading material. Like  
DD, DS or DV, which this story is loosely based on. I hate flames. Not only  
is it hypocrisy in it's truest form (you read it, but you don't like gay  
people?) but it shows how truly childish and stupid the flamer is.  
  
  
Constructive criticism is very welcome, but if you don't like slash and  
still feel compelled to read what I wrote (it's understandable, seeing as I  
am the best writer *ever* hehe kidding) try my regular fic, Sirius Black.  
  
  
Disclaimer: not that these help any. ::mutters darkly:: J.K. owns HP,  
Cassie owns DD DS DV. This is not a pre-qual to DV or a lost chapter of  
DD or DS. (But that would rock!) Because I'm not that talented. Now  
on with the story!  
  
  
  
*** one month after SVDS 1.  
  
  
Draco caught the tawny owl belonging to his best friend, Alex Watt. It  
had been ages since he had heard from Al; he had been so busy  
running the night club he and his life partner Ryan McNabb had started.  
'Boobs 4 u' Draco thought it was called. He scanned the letter.  
  
  
D-  
Hey buddy, I know it's been awhile, but Boobs 4 u -ahha! I was  
right! Draco thought- had been pretty hard to run, but Ryan and I are  
doing much better now, things are really picking up. I want to see you  
again, we can catch up on old times, bring a friend.  
see you,  
Al  
  
  
Draco grinned. God bless Al, this is just the sort of thing he would do.  
Somehow Al always knew when Draco was unhappy, and one of Al's  
parties would cheer a person up better then a bottle of Prozac.   
  
  
The reason Draco was unhappy? What else- or who else. Harry- the  
prat- kept acting like nothing had happened, like nothing was different.  
Like that amazing night never happened.  
  
  
It happened over and over again in Draco's mind, play by play, touch  
by touch until it felt like it happened a hundred times instead of just that  
once. Only in Draco's dreams did he get Harry, and then he woke up,  
sweating and hard.  
  
  
Every little thing Harry did affected Draco, and every big thing Harry  
did changed Draco's life forever.  
  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Potter, you want to go to a party tonight?" Draco asked, adopting  
the casual manner he had around his step-brother to be.  
  
"Yeah sure, what kind of party?" Harry said, returning casual for casual.  
  
"It's a club, friend owns it, be ready by ten."  
  
  
*** 20 minutes to 10  
  
  
Harry stood outside Draco's door. He needed to borrow a pair of pants.  
He opened the door and looked around, the room was empty, thank god.  
Harry thought.  
  
The faint sound of water running grabbed Harry's attention and he  
walked into Draco's bathroom. Harry entered, only to find Draco bent  
over his Jacuzzi bath tub. Harry found himself starring at Draco's firm  
backside, recalling what he had tried so hard to forget. He felt the faint  
prickle of heated desire that made him gasp softly.  
  
Draco turned. "Enjoying the view, Potter?" Draco drawled, gray eyes  
sparkling with amusement.  
  
Harry sputtered indignantly. "You're an arsehole, Malfoy." he said weakly.  
  
Draco grinned. "I thought that's what you liked about me." He retorted  
wickedly.  
  
Harry flushed to the roots of his jet black hair and the suggestive  
comment. "Listen, prat! I just need to get into your pants." Harry said,  
looking hassled. He was beginning to... recall things. Standing next to  
the hot tub like this.  
  
Draco arched a blonde eyebrow.  
  
"Wait. Damnit! I need to borrow a pair of pants please." Harry quickly  
corrected, pink coming back to his cheeks.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I liked the first way better." He passed Harry, brushing  
up against him so skillfully that most would barely notice. But Harry did  
notice, he was almost painfully aware of Draco. How he spoke, how he  
moved, everything. Harry cast one more look at the hot tub that had  
seen everything and followed Draco.  
  
Draco tossed him a pair of leather pants. "I can't wear these!" Harry  
choked.  
  
"And why not, Potter? It's not like you don't have the body for it!" Draco  
slowly looked him up and down.  
  
Harry hid a smile and took the pants. "Thanks, man."  
  
"No problem, hurry up will you? Don't want to be late." Draco turned,  
dismissing him.  
  
  
*** The club  
  
Draco looked at the neon green sign with amusement. "Boobs 4 u.  
Rather gets to the point, now doesn't it?" Draco sniggered. He turned,  
only to find Harry starring at a rather well endowed woman.  
  
"Those can't be real." Harry muttered, awestruck.  
  
Draco grinned, recognizing the woman in question. "They are real, oi  
Becca!" Draco called, waving Rebecca Johnson over. She turned and  
immediately ran to Draco.  
  
"Look at 'em jump." Harry said, starry eyed.  
  
Draco hid a smile. 'Behave,' he thought at Harry. "Hallo Becca, how have  
you been?" Draco gave her a charming smile.  
  
"I'm great! Al's a real sweetie, but I'm on in a bit, see you!" she blew  
the boys a kiss and bounced off.  
  
Draco grinned and went to find Al, Harry trailing him.  
  
  
***  
  
"Hey! You in the pants!" Draco shouted playfully at his friend, who was  
decked out in a horribly tacky suit that looked like it came straight out  
of Pimp!John Travolta's closet. It was white spandex and it actually  
*shimmered* and crikey! Was that a... gold thong?  
  
"D! It's been too long, man!" Al said, briefly hugging Draco. Then,  
eyeing Harry like he was some sort of treat, he said: "And who is this  
piece of eye candy?"  
  
The said piece of eye candy, looking decidedly embarrassed, held out his  
hand. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. Not really. My name is Larry, I only dress up like Harry Potter on  
the weekends." Harry's voice dripped sarcasm.  
  
"Well, we all have our little quirks!" Al said cheerfully, escorting them to a table.  
  
"Have fun, waitress will be here in a minute, talk to you later D," he said, and with   
that, Al disappeared into a crowd of people.  
  
"So, Larry, what do you want to drink?"  
  
Harry laughed and ordered a vodka martini.  
  
*** one hour later.  
  
The boys cheered drunkenly as Rebecca "Bubbles" Johnson sashayed on stage,  
Mystical 'Shake ya ass' blared punishingly in Draco's ears. If he had one more  
drink, he would float.  
  
Suddenly Harry stood up and did something rather unexpected.  
  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry D, but Larry is just too much, you guys have to leave." Al looked   
apologetic.  
  
"That's okay, Al, call us a cab will you?" Draco half-heartedly tried to pry a drag  
queen named Stephanie off his step-brother.  
  
"No! Pretty!" Harry whined,  
  
"He is not pretty, up you get now." Draco tugged on Harry.  
  
The drag queen glared. "How did you know?" The rather burly 'woman' asked.  
  
Draco looked him up and down. "No self respecting woman would wear that shirt  
with those shoes. And the glitter gloss? Uh~uh, honey." Draco walked off.  
  
  
*** The manor  
  
Draco, fighting to keep his balance as he walked to his bed room a staggering Harry  
following him like a puppy, singing a slurred version of 'I am the walrus'.  
  
Draco made it too his room and crashed into his bed, closing his eyes and rather  
determined to get some sleep.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Potter" Draco said, yawning, cat like.  
  
Harry lay down next to him. "Kiss me." Harry demanded, with a sort of burning in  
his eyes. Draco gave him a look, as though sizing Harry up. Then, unexpectedly,  
did as Harry had requested.  
  
Icy passion flooded the boys, dizzying them both. As Harry's kiss deepened, Draco  
felt somehow cheated, it seemed as if Harry's kiss had very little to do with Draco,  
as if Harry was releasing something.  
  
The kiss turned harder, almost brutal, Harry's hand reached down and Draco  
groaned.   
  
Then Draco's eyes flew open. "No. Come off it, Potter, leave me alone."  
Draco pulled away from Harry's punishing lips.  
  
"What? But, Draco?" he tried to turn Draco towards him.  
  
"No. You're drunk, I don't want you. Not like this."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you-" Harry muttered.   
  
Draco smiled gently. "Go to sleep Harry."  
  
  
*** The next morning  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the interesting feeling of his head being cracked  
open by a rather large and extremely loud jack hammer. "Ouch"he muttered,  
swinging his legs down and standing up.  
  
Which turned out to be rather stupid.  
  
"Oh my lord, I am never drinking again." Harry vowed, baby stepping his way down   
to a late breakfast.  
  
When he finally reached the table, he saw Draco cheerfully eating a piece of toast.  
"Hallo, Mister-I-get-everyone-kicked-out-of-clubs." Draco said in mock anger.  
  
"What did I do last night?" Harry said, holding his throbbing head in his hands.  
  
"Well you got completely smashed, got up on a table and started stripping. Then you  
danced around starkers to 'shake ya ass' which you did, in my face, might want to  
think about getting some sun, and proceeded to act like a Back Street Boy in heat,  
chasing every girl, or everything that looked appeared to be a girl you could find,  
thus getting us kicked out of my friend's club."  
  
"Crikey"  
  
"Yes. How's your head?" Draco asked, dropping his silver fork on a china plate.  
"Oops." he said with a sadistic sort of glee.  
  
"Not good. Pounding really, how's yours?" Harry asked, slumping lower in his chair  
and covering his ears, which were starting to ring slightly.  
  
"Just peachy. Toast?" Draco said cheerfully.  
  
"Gah, " Harry replied inelegantly, slumping down further and falling back asleep.  
  
*** Later that afternoon.  
  
Harry blinked through that pain. Was it still the hangover? He wondered. They   
weren't supposed to last this long, were they? He walked into the library, hoping to   
find Professor Lupin, he might be able to tell him.  
  
What he found was Draco.  
  
Harry, to whom the events of last night were rapidly coming back flushed and  
almost ran the opposite direction, promptly smashing into a corner of the end table  
with an unfortunate part of his body.  
  
  
"Hallo, Potter."  
  
" 'Lo." Harry reliped softly. "Er, Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you. For you know, last night. You ah not..." Harry faltered.  
  
Draco looked up. "Don't worry ab- hey! Harry, are you okay?!" Draco asked, alarmed  
for Harry had gone very pale and gasped once or twice.  
  
"Harry!" Draco rushed and caught him, as Harry sank to the floor. Draco laid him  
down on a sofa. "What's the matter?" he asked, looking closely at Harry's dilated  
pupils and lightly tracing his scar with his finger. His scar was red and stood  
out wildly agents his pale face. Draco shot an anxious look at Harry's eyes.  
Harry was staring avidly at Draco. Draco followed Harry's gaze to his lips.  
Draco looked at him steadily, and said, his voice hushed: he felt compelled to say  
something.  
  
"You. I remember you, from that shop. You and your hair and your glasses. God. I  
remember it like it was yesterday. And I remember looking at you. And not being  
able to look away. Then you spoke. And I barely heard you. I kept seeing you."  
Draco's finger traced Harry's livid scar. "You make me want things I shouldn't want.  
Do things I shouldn't do. Need things I shouldn't need. And I. I convince myself that  
I don't want those things I shouldn't want and I don't do those things I shouldn't do  
and I don't need those things I shouldn't need. Then I ruin it all by looking at you.  
I think it's your eyes. God those eyes. Promise me something?"   
  
"What?" Harry's voice was husky.  
  
"That if anything does happen, You'll be the last person I see? I want to see those  
eyes."   
  
"I promise."  
  
They sealed it with a kiss.  
  
Draco leaned in, and kissed Harry softly. "Mmmm, we really shouldn't, bit of a- oh  
my that's nice," Harry gasped, forgetting his headache and earlier qualms and  
throwing caution to the wind.  
  
Harry felt Draco smile against his lips as Draco gently lifted Harry on top of the desk  
in a sitting position, sliding his legs apart so he could get closer. Harry's breathing  
came quicker as the other boy moved downwards to Harry's neck, finding finding the   
fluttering pulse and making it quicken impossibly with the tip of Draco's tongue.  
Draco's hands, once resting on Harry's knees, surely, but agonizingly slowly ran up  
Harry's thighs, stopping just before...  
  
Draco froze.  
  
"What? Why'd you stop?!" Harry sounded almost desperate. Then a voice.  
  
"Bloody fucking hell."  
  
Draco choked. "Herm, hi! We were just... he was choking on a... oh fuck." Draco  
gave up.  
  
Harry composed himself. "Herm listen-"  
  
"You. Are. Oh. You're having a fling! With... with Draco! Draco of all people!"  
Hermione choked.  
  
Draco's eyes flashed. "It's not a bloody fling!"  
  
"Oh! And what is it then? Please don't tell me you give a sod about him! He's just an  
easy lay for you, isn't he!?" Hermione's eyes watered and her voice was filled with  
disgust.   
  
Harry looked torn. "Hermione, love look. It's not like that-"  
  
"Unfuckingbelivable. My boyfriend is a poof. Bloody show tune singing flamer!"   
Hermione screamed.  
  
Draco looked around. "Shut up will you!" he hissed quietly.  
  
"Screw you! Fine! Have your bloody fling! See if I give a sod" she shouted and ran  
off.  
  
Draco turned to Harry.  
  
"Fuck. I just lost my girlfriend over a fling." Harry ran after her.  
  
Draco watched him go. "It's not a fling." he whispered.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco sat in bed with his two best friends. Mrs. Fields and whoever made those  
lovely butterscotch krimpets.  
  
Narri made a face. "How can you eat those? And stay so..."  
  
"Easy." Draco opened another package and silently blessed the fine person at  
Tastykakes who thought up the concept of 'family packs'.  
  
Jess made a face. "Come on, honey, talk about it will you? We're here for you, sugar."  
Jess's southern drawl almost made Draco wince.  
  
Draco looked around at the girls and sighed.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, spill!" Jana said over a mouthful of cookies.  
  
The girls nodded eagerly.  
  
Draco gave another melancholy sigh and said: "It's Harry."  
  
"The girls gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"My step brother, he explained. "We, er, we did some, oh sod, we er... "  
  
"So you are!?" Narri asked, looking slightly dismayed.  
  
"Well yes, I guess I am," Draco said, looking hassled, and quite like he didn't know   
himself.  
  
"Damitt!" cursed Narri, Jess and Lizzy as they rummaged in their purses for the 20  
sickles they now owed Jana.  
  
"Thank you, girls." Jana said , pocketing her new found fortune.  
  
"You guys made bets on whether I was gay or not?" Draco looked annoyed.  
  
"Yes, now what happened?" Lizzy asked impatiently.  
  
Draco rolled his silvery eyes. "Well after much persuading-"  
  
"So this Harry bloke? He's not gay?" Jana broke in.  
  
"I don't know if he is or not."  
  
"Ah, so he's undecided," Jess drawled.  
  
"Can I finish!" Draco tried to pry a cookie out of Jana's grasp.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Well me and Harry were in the library-"  
  
"Is that where this all started?" Narri asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"We want it from the beginning !" the girls whined.  
  
"Argh! Fine!" Draco gave in and quickly gave a detailed summary of what had  
happened.  
  
The girls looked faintly dazed. "Okay, so what brings you to major depressed  
mode?" Jess asked.  
  
"Well I was snogging Harry," he paused to let the girls giggle," and his girlfriend  
comes in!" he said dramatically.  
  
The girls gasped. "Oh no! What did you do?!" Lizzy cried.  
  
"She completely lost it and then she said that word..." Draco got pouty.  
  
"Poof?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Fag?" Jess added.  
  
"Flamer?" Jana asked.  
  
"Up the-" Narri said helpfully.  
  
Draco glared. "No. She said fling!" Draco stared off moodily.  
  
The girls gasped. "She didn't!"  
  
"That bitch!"  
  
"Want me to-?" Jana magic her trusty field hockey stick and nodded to Draco.  
  
"No! Jana Maire!" Draco looked slightly alarmed.  
  
"But what do I do now! He won't even talk to me, he's all scowly, and, well he looks  
like he hates the world!"  
  
"Did you tell him how you feel?" Jess asked.  
  
"How can I? God, half the time I don't even know how I feel!" Draco popped a cookie  
into his mouth.  
  
"Well is he just a fling?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Oh god no! He's so much more than that!" Draco said passionately.  
  
The girls smiled. Sometimes Draco could be so thick.   
  
"Well, do you love him?" Jana's tone was unusually soft and gentle.  
  
Draco reddened. "Geez, you guys go from one extreme to the next. Fling to soul  
mate!"  
  
"I never said soul mate, Draco,." Jana said quietly.  
  
"Oh? Didn't you?" Draco asked, uneasy.  
  
The girls shook their heads … no.  
  
"Oh God. What's going on with me?" Draco asked softly.  
  
  
***  
  
Harry shivered as the cold wind blew over his cloak.  
  
He strode through Knockturn Alley, confident in his disguise. He walked into Borgin  
and Burkes. He had been here once, in his second year, he had seen Lucius and  
Draco, God Draco had been such a little shit then. Oh now though- don't think of  
him. Just don't think of him, Harry told himself, turning to Mr. Borgin, who was  
looking as oily as ever.  
  
Harry, looking incredibly important, ideally looked over the more expensive items  
for sale. The cursed rope that had killed 19 Muggles and the chest Harry had hidden  
in long ago were still there.  
  
"Can I help you Sir?" an oily voice asked.  
  
Harry turned slowly, a smile he had seen Draco give when he did something  
particularly wicked fixed on Harry's face. Not exactly evil, but most definitely  
intimidating. "Yes, I do believe you can," Harry plunked down a sheet of very old,  
very yellowed paper from one of Lucius's Dark Arts books. "I need the ingredients  
for this."  
  
  
***  
  
"Draco, honey, don't stress about it. What will happen will happen. You can guide  
fate a little, sugar, but in the end, fate guides you," Jess said, laying a sympathetic  
hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah and if fate wants you and Harry to be together, you will be and if not-" Lizzy  
added.  
  
"Then he doesn't deserve you," Narri said.  
  
"And you'll find someone better" Jana finished.  
  
Draco grinned. "I love you guys!"  
  
"We love you too!" They all tried to hug him at once and fell over in a laughing pile  
of bodies.   
  
  
***  
  
Borgin stared at the paper with wide eyes. "S-Sir! Do you know what you're doing?  
This takes very much skill sir-"  
  
"Are you implying that I don't have enough skill, Borgin?" Harry asked, imitating  
Draco's voice when he was at his most dangerous.  
  
"No! Not at all, sir! In fact, this spell is far too simple for a man of your stature, why  
don't we find something el-"  
  
"Borgin, I want this spell. I want the ingredients for this spell. You will give then to  
me." Harry was done playing games. The only way Voldermort could be defeated was  
by playing at his own game. And damn it, Harry was going to play well.  
  
"I'll get them, sir," Borgin simpered.  
  
  
***  
  
"God, I guess I might just possibly care about him a tiny bit," Draco admitted  
reluctantly.  
  
"Duh," Jana said, eyeing Draco's Milky Way.  
  
"Well the important thing is that you realize this. Now you need to decided on your  
actions," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah, you can't just keep running into him and having a snog, you need to take  
some responsibility," Narri said  
  
"It all depends on what you want out of each other,." Lizzy said softly.  
  
"I definitely want something more permanent then- drop the chocolate and step   
away, Jana- couple of snogs. But what the hell do I say to him? 'Hi Harry, want to be   
my boyfriend?' Yeah that won't completely scare him away," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"It might scare him away, but it might bring him even closer to you. That's the risk  
you take when you have a relationship," Jess said.  
  
"And it's also the best part. Falling in love is so wonderful because it's so scary.  
Because of the risks involved makes the happy ending that much better," Narri said,  
sighing wistfully.  
  
"Yeah … what they said. So, what do you think?" Jana asked.  
  
"I think you guys watch too much Oprah," Draco said honestly.  
  
  
***  
  
Harry poured himself a drink and laid out the ingredients for the spell.  
He slumped in his chair and rubbed a shaking hand over his sweating face. 'Get a  
hold of yourself, Harry. You're doing this for mum and dad. Hell you're doing this   
for wizarding kind!' Harry gave himself a little pep talk.  
  
He opened the book and was about to speak the first part of the incantation when  
the door opened and Draco stepped in.  
  
"Potter I need... oh God." Draco looked around and recognized the tools for  
necromancy.  
  
Harry choked.  
  
"Give me the book, Harry,." Draco requested softly.  
  
"No. Please, I want them back,." Harry said softly, holding the book like it was a   
child.  
  
Draco snatched the book roughly and looked it over. "My God! Do you know what  
this is!"  
  
" I know it will bring mum and dad back!"  
  
"No it won't! It will bring their bodies back, if you're lucky! But not their souls. You  
can't bring the soul back, Harry! They'll just be lifeless corpses. That is the most  
insulting thing you can do to their memory!"  
  
"I don't care! I just want to look at them!" Harry choked.  
  
"Don't you see! It won't really be them at all! On the off chance that they do get a  
soul with their bodies, do you think that it will really be their own?! A necromanced  
body is like a free for all for lost souls! Any one could be in your parents' bodies!"  
Draco said, trying to control his anger.  
  
"I don't care! I just want them back!"  
  
"I know you do, Harry! But something's are just not meant to be,." Draco said, voice  
gentle.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed. "What do you care?" Harry slumped, glass in hand.  
  
Draco looked disgusted. "Your screwing us over, you know that? You'll ruin  
everything! It's perfect now! Everything is perfect! You have a family and you're just  
throwing it all away! Your pushing the people you mean the most to away and you  
don't care! They are dead! DEAD! And there is not one thing that will change that.   
What do you think trying to kill Voldemort will achieve? Because Lily and James  
are not coming back! All you'll do is get yourself killed! Do you know what that  
will do? People will fall apart! You don't have the luxury of being like this, not when  
so many people depend on you! I know how you feel, trust me I do, but don't throw  
a good thing away just because you lost the mum and dad that you can't even  
remember! You're so damn caught up with the family you lost that you don't   
even realize that you have a family, and a damn good one at that!" Draco screamed.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Harry's eyes blazed.  
  
"I won't let you do this!" Draco screamed back.  
  
Harry stood up in a rush and practically flew over to Draco. He pushed him against   
the wall with such force, driven by sheer anger that the wind was knocked out of   
Draco. "Shut up,." Harry's tone was deadly.  
  
"Just listen to me! I know about this shit! Don't you think I wanted to bring people   
back too? You loose the people you love, it's part of life, it's not fair, it's not fun,  
but you learn to deal."  
  
"That's bloody easy for you too say! You've actually spoken to your parents!" Harry  
wispered, anger praticly crackaling between the two boys.  
  
"And you think this is a good thing, look at my parents! My father is possibly up   
there on the top ten most incredibly evil people ever and my mother ignored me   
until she got rid of father, bloody Ice Princess! Don't try and make me feel sorry for   
you Harry, it won't happen, I had as much parents as you did."  
  
"That's not true! At least they were around!"  
  
"Oh so let's throw a pity party for you! Selfish asshole, Nelville's mum and dad, think   
about that! They're alive and kicking..."  
  
"How dare you!" Harry screamed  
  
Draco rolled silvery eyes, that could not hide the mildly hurt look in them, he   
slouched slightly looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Do what you want."  
  
Harry glared angerly and then stared at Draco, And remembered the comment about   
his eyes. Who knew Draco could be so-  
  
Then a change came over the two boys and Harry lent in and kissed Draco, almost  
frantically.   
  
And tasted salty wetness.  
  
Harry pulled back in confusion. "Draco? Are you... crying?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
Draco sank down to the floor, hugging his knees. " 'Sall. It's all my fault isn't it? I've  
ruined you," Draco choked. "I'm tired, I'm confused, and my best friend is going all  
mad and evil and it's all my bloody fault. All of it! If I had just let you alone!" Draco  
sniffed.  
  
"Is that what you want? To let it all alone? Because as mad and evil as I might be-"  
Harry smiled gently and pushed back a strand of too long slivery blonde hair out of  
Draco's face,"-I wouldn't trade anything with you. Not for the world."  
Draco sniffled and for the briefest moment Harry caught a glimpse into Draco's  
world. What he saw there was a sad boy who wanted nothing more in the world  
then to be loved.  
  
Draco gave him a grin and wiped his eyes. "I can't believe I just did that," he muttered  
  
Harry chuckled and lightly kissed Draco's forehead, "Now, what did you mean by  
caring about me?" Harry asked wickedly.  
  
"Sod off."  
  
They laughed and from that moment on, they knew, that it was much more then a  
fling. They didn't know exactly what it was, but after all, wasn't that the best part?  
  
  
A/N; Mushy, mushy, mushy. Gah, sorry, guys, it just seemed to fit. Now go and review  
and play spot the cameos! Please, please, please review! Oh and thanks to everyone  
who reviewed last time! Only lets me see the last 15 people! So thanks!  
  
  
Thank you's- Thanks to my wonderful beta readers; Carole (does it  
really throb? LOL!) Steph ( Ack! Potter Porn! LOL) and Becca (Pink pink  
bubbles and vacuum cleaners for ever! Even if you are the wrong team.)  
Al, my last minute beta reader (love you sweetie, ya saved this story from completely sucking ass monkeys.)  
  
Nikki, who begged for another one and called me the slash queen. ('Fraid not girlie,  
That title is Rhysenn's. Kinna sounds like a bad horror movie...) Thanks for the  
encouragement.  
  
Also to all the peeps I cameoed, thanks guys. hehe. Poor Al. ::winks:: Lots of love  
and a disturbing amount of schnoogles guys.  
  
  
And last, but never least, Cassandra Claire, for letting me base my  
smut on her fantastic story. you're a sweetie, Cassiekins. You might wanna  
look into that fruit thing... Much love.  
  
  
To my Sirius Black fans- darlings, I know you've been waiting. But I'm  
revising and making it better and then posting on www.schnoogle.com  
The only reason I'm still here is because I am much too lazy to switch  
right now. Oh, now watch as I get accused of 'plagiarism and kicked off.  
Give me a bit, SB will be better.  
  
ta and schnoogles,  
Samantha K. ^_^  
  
  



End file.
